bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Machine Graveyard
The Machine Graveyard is located at the sea floor outside Operations. As its name suggests, it is a machine graveyard, filled with all kinds of electronics dumped after they broke down or became obsolete. History Originally, the airlock was placed at Operations to allow divers and Big Daddies to access the seafloor. However, as garbage disposal services were expensive in Rapture,BioShock: Rapture, Chapter 8 dumping broken electronics on the seafloor was seen as a cheap alternative. As a result, the seafloor became littered with all kinds of broken machinery. After Reed Wahl locked Minerva's Den down, maintenance duties to the exterior of the buildings were neglected, adding pieces of broken tunnels and bathysphere guidance brackets to the graveyard. ''Minerva's Den'' After fighting a horde of Splicers sent by Reed Wahl in the central hall, the door leading to the airlock is unlocked. As a signal beacon is necessary to escape Rapture, Sigma must obtain one from the machine graveyard. Hallway The hallway features an El Ammo Bandito, a Bot Shutdown Panel, a few chairs and the Audio Diary The Man and the Machine hooked to the wall above an upgraded Shotgun. The entrance leading to the Airlock itself is guarded by a Security Camera. Water is leaking down from the ceiling and slowly flooding the floor down at the airlock. Airlock The Airlock itself is divided in two sections, an empty room containing a window showing the seafloor, a Gene Bank and two hatches for turrets, and the airlock itself, preceded by a changing room for divers which contains a Vita-Chamber. The hole in the wall has water leaking out of it, and contains the Audio Diary Signal Beacon, and two Auto-Hack Darts. At the moment of arrival, a Splicer has stuck his finger in a socket, causing the small layer of water to become electric and frying the Splicer. After hacking the panel, Sigma can safely advance towards the seafloor. Seafloor The seafloor is littered with all kinds of machinery, including a bathysphere with a Signal Beacon. Passing by broken machinery and computers, a sunken ship can be seen. Overhead, a tunnel has been split into two parts by a giant rock, scattering the contents on the ocean floor. A derailed train can be seen crashed into rocks. Sigma can find several Sea Slugs hidden on the seafloor. After reaching the top of the rubble with the downed bathysphere, Sigma can take the Signal beacon to reprogram it in the Programming Wing. However, the windows show Wahl welding two Grenade Launcher Turrets into place and locking the Door Control. Sigma must deal with both turrets and the Splicer ambush behind the door before proceeding. New Discoveries Audio Diaries #Andrew Ryan - The Man and the Machine - In the hallway by the upgraded Shotgun. #Ernestine Franklin - Signal Beacon - by a broken wall in the flooded changing room by the airlock. Collectibles *4 Sea Slugs New Weaponry *Upgraded Shotgun (Increased Clip Size Upgrade) Gallery Sunken Ship Operations.png|''The sunken ship amongst the rubble.'' Broken Tunnel Operations.png|''The rock which split the tunnel in half.'' SeaSlugOutsideWindow.png|''One of the Sea Slugs seen through the windows.'' Atlantic Express Train Operations.png|''The downed Atlantic Express train cart.'' Bioshock2 2014-03-16 21-01-14-963.png|''The Signal Beacon on the back of a Bathysphere.'' Bugs/Glitches * Any Security Bots controlled by the player will follow into the airlock and be destroyed by the water. Disable them before going in the airlock to prevent them from self destructing. * Even if the turrets are hacked, re-entering the water from the airlock will cause new turrets to spawn from the same grates. The two turrets are stuck inside one another and will attempt to attack the other. References Category:Operations